


Saturday Sunlight (Mona/MC)

by Yoselin



Series: Ride or Die (Choices) [3]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Premise: Mona and MC have an early morning talk about tattoos.Name Used: Kelsie Winchester (ROD MC)





	Saturday Sunlight (Mona/MC)

Sunlight filters in the room through the dark curtains of the window. It’s soft rays cast a warm glow about the bedroom bringing peace and tranquility. It’s Saturday morning, hardly past six, and the entire atmosphere is blanketed in a pleasant serenity.  
Mona is awake by the time Kelsie drifts into consciousness. She’s blinking up at the ceiling with one arm over her forehead and her mind halfway between sleep and wakefulness. Her hair is mussed from movement and her eyeliner is smeared at the corner of her eyes, yet she looks like a model from the cover of a magazine.  
Kelsie blinks at her as the last of sleep leaves her tired mind. The sunlight casts its direct light over her eyes and she has to turn her body away from the window and over to Mona.  
“Morning sleeping beauty,” Mona comments. There’s an amused light in her eyes as she regards Kelsie.  
Kelsie glances at a clock on the far table reading 6:39 in red letters. A tired sound leaves the back of her throat at the early morning. On the weekends, she’s never been an early riser.  
“Too early,” she responds. She grabs a fistful of Mona’s sheets and brings them up to her chin to cover her body. The action leaves some of Mona’s left half exposed and prompts the other girl to give a tug in turn.  
“Didn’t peg little Miss Valedictorian for a sleep-in kind of gal,” Mona raises an eyebrow, “I would expect you’d take that early bird idiom to heart.”  
Kelsie rubs at her eye with a fist and yawns. Her body is sore and she feels it with every movement.  
“You know there’s a second part to that saying? The early bird gets the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese.”  
Mona makes a sound at the back of her throat and stretches her arms above her head. In the Saturday sunlight, her tattoos are more visible. A patch of light draws attention to her skin.  
She has several flower tattoos spanning her arm which Kelsie can see and the other tattoo Ximena gave her in the shape of a tree. It’s a lovely design and Kelsie has been meaning to ask about that for a while.  
“I like your tattoo,” Kelsie comments, “Ximena outdid herself.”  
Mona concedes with a nod and her eyes close. For all her teasing of sleeping in, it seems like she is in no rush to get ready either. Kelsie doesn’t mind it, she would never be opposed to spending more time with Mona in bed.  
“She did a good job with yours too,” Mona nods at Kelsie’s own sleeve. The design had taken several hours and quite a few bouts of grit teeth, but the end result was lovely. There was a beauty to be found in tattoos, a permanence on a temporary canvas that brought the illusion of forever on something evanescent.  
Kelsie places her hand on her chin and turns on her side so she is fully facing Mona. From this angle, she can see a red mark on the girl’s shoulder and a fading handprint on her side. A flush of her cheeks spreads as she realizes they came from her.  
Her body feels sore, a pleasant ache serves as a memory of the night before, and a giddiness spreads through her filling her with warmth. There are handprints belonging to Mona on Kelsie’s hips, a small red mark on the inside of her thigh, and she is sure her lips are slightly bruised even without looking at a mirror.  
It’s exciting, she realizes, to leave behind a memory. Having something to remember a wonderful night by contributes to a better sense of excitement. She bites the inside of her cheek to hide her smile.  
Mona runs a hand through her hair and smooths some of the strands down. When she lifts her hand to run her fingers through the dark mass in an attempt to tame some of it, some of the blanket falls exposing the rest of her poem tattoo on the back of her shoulder.  
The poem is written in a foreign language and Kelsie wishes she hadn’t chosen Chinese instead of Arabic in high school. If Mona had found the poem powerful enough to permanently etch onto her body, Kelsie wishes she knew what it meant.  
“You know,” she murmurs, “You said you’d tell me what the poem said the next time I saw you naked.”  
Kelsie traces a line of the poem with her finger with a light touch. Mona shivers slightly, either from her touch or the coldness of her hands, and blinks at her.  
“Did I now?”  
Her tone is teasing, light, and a smirk dances across her face. Kelsie sits up careful to hold the sheets to her chest.  
“You did,” She meets Mona’s challenge with her own grin, “So what does it mean?”  
Mona closes her eyes and throws her arm back over her forehead to shield herself from the sunlight. It’s now increasing in intensity as the sun moves further in the sky. A light sound leaves the back of her throat as if she were thinking deeply about something.  
After quite a bit of thinking, she opens her mouth to speak. The corner of her lips quirks up in a teasing smile that sends a pleasant spark through Kelsie.  
“Ask me what it means the next, _next_ time I’m naked.”  
Kelsie blinks at Mona, processing her words, before raising an eyebrow. A smile she can’t suppress lights up her features and she lays back down in bed.  
“Oh?” She moves close and kisses the corner of Mona’s mouth. “Does that mean there will be a next time?”  
Mona has walked right into a trap with that one and she realizes just a little too late. Kelsie giggles as Mona looks for something to say. Perhaps it’s a Saturday light trick, but her ears take on the slightest hints of red at the tips.  
“Maybe,” Mona finally concedes, “If you play your cards right.”  
Kelsie smirks playfully and winks. “Lucky for me then, I never lose a poker game.”  
Mona shakes her head as if exasperated but there’s still the slightest quirk to her lips. Her guard is down this morning, not quite her usual closed off self, and Kelsie is grateful she gets to see her like this. Mona has a nice smile and she wishes she saw more of it.  
“I really do like your tattoos though,” Kelsie folds one arm underneath her head, “I never really thought of it before but tattoos are attractive.”  
Mona glances at Kelsie’s own tattoos and smirks. “Very.”  
Kelsie stretches her arm out the get a better view of her sleeve.  
“I like sleeves, I think they’re really creative. A regular tattoo is nice, but sleeves are bolder and more daring. I wanted one to prove how far my life has changed from when I met Logan,” Kelsie bites the inside of her cheek, “But do you know what I’d really like though?”  
Mona closes her eyes again but makes an inquiring sound at the back of her throat indicating she is listening.  
The slightest hints of embarrassment fills Kelsie and she hesitates.  
“You’ll laugh at me...”  
At that, Mona opens one eye. “More than likely, but I’m curious.”  
Looking away, Kelsie turns her attention to the window. A bird is singing outside announcing morning. Pretty soon, the rest of the city will be waking up.  
“I always wanted a couple tattoo. A matching tattoo with someone would be really romantic. Like a lock and key or an anchor or even a daffodil.”  
A slight snort leaves Mona and she smirks. Kelsie elbows her indignantly and flushes. Irritated, she turns her back on Mona and scowls. “Knew you’d laugh.”  
Mona does laugh, a nice sound, but shakes her head. She props herself on one arm so that she can lean over Kelsie and the corner of her lip is turned up in a smirk.  
“I never saw the point in those. You break up and then what? A constant reminder of a failed relationship.”  
Kelsie tilts her head to allow Mona access and the girl plants a slight kiss to her cheek. Mona isn’t one for apologies, but Kelsie would like to imagine that’s her way of saying sorry for laughing.  
“That only applies if you tattoo something like a name or a face. If you tattoo something normal, the meaning could just evolve after the relationship,” she bites her lip, “Like the lock and key could become yours to keep. You hold the key to your own happiness and not your ex. The anchor could symbolize you keeping yourself grounded and steady. The daffodil could represent a new life and a new beginning. I don’t know, I just always found it interesting...”  
She trails off and shrugs.  
Deciding to forgive Mona for earlier, she turns again so that her back is no longer to her. They face each other instead and Kelsie is once more struck by how beautiful Mona is. She’s like every model in magazines in terms of beauty except there’s no airbrushing for perfection with Mona. Mona shows her true self when her guard is down, from the smudged eyeliner to the small, thin scar at the bottom of her chin. She’s beautiful but not perfect and somehow that makes her all the more breathtaking.  
Silence drifts between them for a brief pause, a nice sort of quiet that compliments the Saturday morning serenity, before Mona sighs.  
“I still don’t think couple tattoos are a good idea, but how about you look at designs? I bet X wouldn’t mind giving you a daffodil or something.”  
She makes no commitment to get one herself, yet Kelsie doesn’t mind. Asking Mona to get a matching one herself is too big of a request now, but perhaps down the road they can broach the subject later on.  
“You liked the daffodil one, huh?” Kelsie teases.  
Mona pretends to scowl but there’s no true malice in her eyes. “I figure, after everything, you’ve had your rebirth, yeah?”  
Kelsie smiles brightly, a smile that outshines the sun in Mona’s mind, and sits up. She throws back the covers and hunts for her clothing somewhere on Mona’s floor.  
Mona calls her name lazily and smirks, a dangerous smirk with thousands of jokes hidden beneath.  
“You know where you should get it?” She comments.  
Kelsie narrows her eyes. “Where?”  
A snort leaves Mona’s lips. “I think you’d look good with a tramp stamp.”  
The room fills with silence for half a second before the sound of protest can be heard and a pillow is flung at Mona at full speed.


End file.
